


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Take Me To Church”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: I’d been wanting to write a Kansas-themed TAG fic for quite some time now and the perfect little plot bunny finally hopped into my head. Have some Virgil making music and catering to Gordon’s need to create chaos, all rolled into one fic. Because if Virgil can play the piano, a church organ shouldn’t be such a huge challenge. Also, the head canon involving Virgil and Bach’s most famous organ work is one that never fails to send chills down my spine.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Take Me To Church”

He’d always been fond of do-or-dares. But Gordon had the gift of charm that made it nearly impossible to hate him even when he pushed his brothers into accepting a challenge they knew they couldn’t win. It was either that, or putting up with Gordon’s seemingly endless array of silly jokes and puns. 

No one was more suited to being Gordon’s partner-in-crime than Virgil, though the latter simply stated that he got tricked into this partnership by accident.

“It’s not public nuisance if you entertain them with beautiful music,” Gordon had grinned, amiacably punching Virgil’s arm.

Resistance was futile, or so Virgil kept telling himself. He shrugged and stealthily climbed the staircase at the back of the church that swirled up towards a gorgeous, baroque style organ.

A gang of old ladies were huddled together, engaged in a not very subtle act of gossip near the centre section of the nave. At the opposite side, a few aisles to the back, a young woman was praying, staunchly ignoring the toddler than was incessantly poking her cheek. 

Gordon was quietly observing the scene from the back of the church. He was leaning against a cold pillar, his legs drawn up to his chin. He waited and glanced up towards the organ.

Virgil’s mental countdown finally reached zero. He took one more deep breath and let his fingers plunge down onto the organ’s keys, sending the opening notes of Bach’s famous Toccata & Fugue across that formerly quiet church somewhere in Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> I’d been wanting to write a Kansas-themed TAG fic for quite some time now and the perfect little plot bunny finally hopped into my head. Have some Virgil making music and catering to Gordon’s need to create chaos, all rolled into one fic. Because if Virgil can play the piano, a church organ shouldn’t be such a huge challenge. Also, the head canon involving Virgil and Bach’s most famous organ work is one that never fails to send chills down my spine.


End file.
